


vanitas

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Semi-graphic violence, Unhappy Ending, warlock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: "Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Wonshik, you’ll see me again after I leave. For as long as humans find it necessary to go to war, you and I will always find each other again.”





	vanitas

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic a loooooong time ago (like 2015 long time ago). this was originally intended to be a completed three part series when posted, but i’ve had almost no motivation to write this au lately, so all i’m posting is what was meant to be part two. maybe i’ll finish the other two parts, maybe not. who knows
> 
> please ignore my very loose interpretation of mythological beings lmaoooooo

“War seems to be on the horizon, sir, and I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” 

“Fuck, Wonshik, then what the fuck are we paying you for?!” The minister slams his hands down on the table and glares at the warlock from across the table; Wonshik isn’t fazed.

“You pay me to protect your army, not to know everything about when you’ll need to use it. The only reason I know we’re on the brink of war is because the whole kingdom knows it too. If a Seer is what you need, you should stop riding my ass about it and find a different warlock who specializes in exactly that. I know a few.” He rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair and staring at the minister with disinterest. “And all of this is beside the point, considering I’ve been telling you this for months. Really, you should get your hearing checked.”

The man stands up so quickly that his chair nearly tips over behind him. “Watch your mouth, Wonshik, or else you’ll be out of a job.”

Wonshik laughs sarcastically, propping his feet up on the table. “Oh yeah, I’m sure you’re gonna fire me right before war breaks out. Great idea. Let me know how that works out for you.”

The minister wants to say something equally as sarcastic in response, but he knows Wonshik is right. They needs him now more than ever. “Get out of my sight before I make a decision we both regret.”

Wonshik says nothing in response, only flipping two middle fingers over his shoulder on his way out the door.

 

\-----

 

As much as Wonshik hates the guy, working for the minister has its perks. He has an overly-extravagant house right on the edge of the city, and he gets everything he could ever want delivered to his front door. Splitting the magic work in town with another warlock, Sejeong, means he’s never too busy, either. Really, the only times he needs to see the minister are the times when the old man feels the need to provoke other regions, which is thankfully a pretty infrequent issue. 

He spends the whole walk home letting his frustration out on all the shrubbery along his path, feeling bad about it almost immediately afterwards and vowing to charm the plants back to life when he gets back to work.

Hearing the chatter of the townspeople always sets him on edge. All they ever talk about is the imminent conflict with their neighboring city. It’s not like everyone doesn’t know already that war is coming, but it’s all Wonshik ever hears anyway.

“I heard the minister is purposely taunting the governor next door!”

“Well, I have it on good authority that there won’t be any war at all!”

“I know _for sure_ that that warlock Wonshik is in on it. He’s inciting conflict or something just so he can collect the spoils.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes at the last one. The citizens can pretend all they want that they know the first thing about his job. He doesn’t need their opinions.

Wonshik settles back into his desk chair as soon as he gets back home. He’d just started a spell for a regular customer of his, a simple salve to help with dry skin, before he’d been so rudely interrupted. But just as he’s about to start up his work again, someone else knocks at the door. Wonshik sets down the jar in his hands with a sigh, standing up and wiping off his hands before getting up to answer it. 

Expecting another one of the minister’s lackeys, he’s already scowling before he opens the door. “Listen, I have a job outside of telling your miserable fucking lord-- Oh.” Wonshik stops mid-sentence; it’s not a courier from the minister, but a unsettlingly familiar face. “Not like you to knock, Hongbin. You’re losing your intrusive touch.”

Hongbin gives Wonshik that million-watt grin of his, stepping inside the warlock’s house like he owns the damn place. Wonshik scowls as he shuts the door behind the other. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Wonshik? I bet you knew I’d show up sooner or later.” Hongbin plops himself down on the couch in Wonshik’s living room and laughs at the warlock’s put-off expression. “What, you aren’t happy to see me?”

“No, Hongbin, as a matter of fact, I’m not.” Hongbin’s arrival can only mean that war is even closer than Wonshik had predicted. “Fuck. The minister won’t be happy with this. Why do you always have to show up when I’m in some sort of hot water?” He smacks Hongbin lightly upside the head, and the other only laughs in response.

Wonshik makes his way back to his desk, starting again on his salve. He knows Hongbin will talk to him regardless of whether he’s paying attention or not, so he might as well get some work done in the meantime. “So,” Hongbin starts, “you already know why I’m here, but unfortunately I don’t have any information for you that you don’t already know. Your minister is an asshole, conflict is imminent, blah blah blah.” He waits for a response from Wonshik, and when he doesn’t get one, Hongbin keeps talking. “Okay, Wonshik, if you _insist_ , I’ll update you on the ongoing saga of my immortality.”

Wonshik snorts at that. “Only if I get to update you on my own.” He finishes up his project and pours it into a small tin, sighing as he feels Hongbin’s eyes on him. “Stop staring at me.”

“Can’t help it. It’s been too long since I saw you last. What was it, ten years ago?” Hongbin ticks off the years in his head, and Wonshik can see his face twist up in concentration as he thinks back.

Wonshik spares him any more math. “Twelve, but who’s counting? I hoped I’d get to go another ten without seeing you, but I guess my good luck has run out.” He wraps the tin up in a small paper sack, and he pauses for a moment to give Hongbin a small, genuine smile. “It _is_ good to see you, Hongbin. As annoying as the circumstances are, you know I always enjoy your company.” The other smiles softly back at Wonshik, his eyes twinkling with tenderness as he watches Wonshik set the bag on his doorstep for his customer to pick up. 

When the two of them curl up on the couch together later that night, Wonshik with a new spellbook and Hongbin with some worn old paperback, the warlock realizes Hongbin has told him nothing about the impending conflict, aside from the fact that he knows nothing. If he’d known nothing, Hongbin wouldn’t even be here in the first place, and Wonshik knows Hongbin too well to believe that the other isn’t keeping something from him. “Hongbin,” Wonshik mumbles, tilting his head a bit when Hongbin looks up from his book, “what are you hiding from me?” 

Hongbin’s response is too flustered for Wonshik to believe anything that comes out of his mouth next. “Nothing. Why would I hide something from you, especially about a war in your own domain?”

Wonshik rolls his eyes at that. “Because your boss or whatever told you to, because it’s only a guess, because you’re _you_? Take your pick.”

“Fine, you got me.” Hongbin sighs, shutting his book and setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. “There’s something I haven’t told you. It doesn’t involve the war, so it’s not valuable information or anything you need to know right now. It just-- Wonshik, the time isn’t right.” He folds his hands in his lap, his eyes downcast. “I’ve seen something disturbing, and I don’t want to put that on you too when it isn’t something you should worry about. I’ll take care of it, you know I will.”

This doesn’t feel right. Hongbin is being way too vague, and everything about this makes Wonshik’s skin crawl. “I don’t think I want to know anything that has you this upset. Listen, let’s not think about it, okay? You have too many stories to tell me to be dwelling on depressing stuff.” 

They spend the night, as they always do when they’re together, tangled up in a pile of blankets on Wonshik’s bed. For each story they tell each other, the other tells another story even more outrageous, and they both save their best stories for last. Wonshik finally gives up when Hongbin tells him a story about a truce-orgy he ended up seeing by accident. 

“I’m not even kidding you. They started a _war_ with each other because they wanted to fuck each other’s wives. Battle lasted about five minutes before someone suggested a foursome, and that was the end of that. Like, I can’t make this shit up.” Hongbin’s face is scrunched up in laughter, and Wonshik presses tender kisses to the other’s cheeks as he giggles. The intimacy between them is quiet, but it’s familiar, and Wonshik finds comfort in the way Hongbin’s breath catches when Wonshik lips touch his skin. It’s late, but neither of them really need sleep, and Wonshik learned a long time ago that he would much rather listen to the pretty lilt in Hongbin’s voice than get the small amount of sleep he doesn’t really need anyway.

Comfortable silence falls between them, but it isn’t long before Hongbin’s speaking again, much more quietly than he was before. “Wonshik, if I’m honest, I’ve been so tired lately. My responsibilities have been wearing on me so much more than they ever have before, and it’s a really unpleasant feeling. My existence is bringing death. I watch people die, I choose the people who die. Does that make me a monster?”

There’s not much Wonshik can say to comfort him, and he knows Hongbin knows that. Wonshik has personally never heard of a valkyrie having an existential crisis; they kill people because that’s what they’re made to do. They have no other purpose.

The two of them lay in silence for the rest of the night, Wonshik running a hand through Hongbin’s soft hair and whispering soothing words into his ear. It’s warm and intimate, and with Hongbin’s arm around his waist, Wonshik dozes off into a light sleep. 

 

\------------

 

Wonshik first meets Hongbin while he’s still a novice warlock, working in a much more remote region. He’s known about his talent for combat and defensive spells since he started his apprenticeship, and his mentor hadn’t exactly kept his talents a secret from his fellow warlocks during Wonshik’s training. Soon enough, word has spread, and he’s called into areas all around the country for help strengthening military forces. Wonshik likes the attention he gets from his newfound fame, but he isn’t expecting to become so familiar with a fucking valkyrie because of it. 

When he comes home one afternoon, he finds a man stretched out on his living room floor, leafing through one of his spellbooks. It isn’t the strangest thing Wonshik has ever come home to, but it still takes him by surprise. “Uh, can I help you?”

The stranger looks up at him with a big, bright smile, and he stands up to greet Wonshik properly. “Well you must be the infamous Wonshik. Fortunately for you, due to your unique set of skills, you get to spend all sorts of time with me now.”

“And who are you?” Wonshik raises a brow at the other, clearly unimpressed.

The stranger’s grin gets impossibly wider. “Hongbin, pleasure to meet you.”

“Why did you feel it necessary to break into my house instead of just leaving a note like a normal person?”

Hongbin scoffs at the idea. “Because I’m not a normal person, I’m _special_. I’m a valkyrie, master of war and its resulting deaths, so you better be nice to me.” Hongbin’s voice has a note of biting sarcasm to it that’s hard to miss. “Again, nice to meet you.”

It takes Wonshik a minute to process the scene in front of him and the explanation behind it. He’s never seen or ever even heard of a corporeal valkyrie. All Wonshik knows about them is that they exist, and they’re all kind of dickish. This one seems friendly enough, but Wonshik makes a mental note to try not to piss him off. “If you’re a valkyrie, then how are you sitting here in front of me?”

“I’ve been assigned to you, duh. The powers that be decided that since your specialty is protecting the people I’m trying to kill, I should make nice with you. That’s kind of hard to do when in my usual, mystical spirit form.” Hongbin registers Wonshik’s still-perplexed expression, continuing. “To be concise, I’m a magical being, so I can do anything I want. And thus, here I am.”

Wonshik doesn’t know what to make of the guy in front of him. His face is resolutely ethereal, and anyone who looks at him would know he doesn’t quite belong among other human beings. His hair hangs over his forehead and brushes at his eyelashes, and both the hair on top of his head and his eyebrows are a deep maroon color that suits him well. His eyes are a pale brown, and they twinkle prettily when the light hits them just right. 

“Well,” Wonshik says, “I wouldn’t mind working with you, but could you maybe knock next time? Or come back later if I’m not here? Breaking into someone else’s house isn’t very nice, and a lot of people frown upon it.” He rolls his eyes, setting down his shoulder bag on his desk with a sigh. Wonshik has lots of work to do during the hour he takes to eat his lunch, and he won’t let Hongbin’s sudden appearance get in the way of his productivity. 

Hongbin perches himself on Wonshik’s kitchen counter, and he seems content to watch the warlock as he works. Wonshik busies himself with spellwork, reciting out of an open book on his desk, and surprisingly, Wonshik doesn’t feel distracted by Hongbin’s presence. If anything, having Hongbin around helps him focus more. He can’t for sure say why, but his work seems to move more quickly. As the day goes on, the valkyrie helps him around his workspace: fetching a jar here and there, answering the door if Wonshik is busy, and some other small tasks. Wonshik gets a lot done today, more than he usually does, and it isn’t even quitting time yet. 

Once he closes up shop for the day, flipping over the sign on the front door and bolting it shut behind him, Wonshik heaves a heavy sigh and unbuttons the top two buttons of his dress shirt. It’s Sejeong’s night to cover after-hours emergencies, but he leaves his buzzer on just in case -- force of habit, maybe. He notes that Hongbin hasn’t been very chatty the last hour or so, more content to observe Wonshik, the warlock guesses. 

“Have you finally gotten bored with me,” Wonshik asks, “or are you just tired of talking my ear off?”

Hongbin shrugs in response. “Neither.” He lays back on the couch, propping his feet up letting his eyes fall shut. “You’re fun to watch. You’re so focused while you work, and it’s just fascinating. I can see now why I’ve heard such high praises of you, both about the quality of your work and the finished product itself.” Hongbin laughs softly at the faint blush tinting Wonshik’s cheeks pink. “I also understand why they wanted me to make nice with you; you’re going to make my job very difficult.”

Wonshik, a little too flustered to respond, occupies himself with tidying up his messy desk. He’s never done well with compliments. “Well, um, thank you, I guess. It’s nice to know I do a good job.” He slides a few books back into their places and waits for his blushing to subside, Hongbin’s eyes on his back, before he turns around to look at the other again. “So how long do you think you’ll be around?” 

“Oh, I’m actually not quite sure. It all depends on how long your boss decides that militaristic dick-swinging is necessary.” Hongbin snickers at Wonshik’s dumbfounded expression. “Once this conflict has been resolved, I leave. But don’t you worry your pretty little head, Wonshik, you’ll see me again after I leave. For as long as humans find it necessary to go to war, you and I will always find each other again.” 

_Great_ , Wonshik thinks to himself. _Just what I need_.

The two of them spend the next several days learning how to coexist. Hongbin, unsurprisingly, had made no other lodging arrangements, apparently assuming Wonshik would let a complete stranger stay with him for an unspecified amount of time. When he explained his thinking to Wonshik, the warlock just smacked him upside the head. “You still have a lot left to learn about the human world, Hongbin. These things called manners? Learn those first, and then you can stay here.”

 

\-----

 

Wonshik gets a couple customers the next morning, and Hongbin makes himself scarce while the warlock works. None of them need any sort of complicated magic, but even then, he’s exhausted by lunch time. Hongbin pokes his head out from behind the bedroom door soon after his latest customer leaves, and he’s pouting. Wonshik knows that expression very well.

“Hongbin, how are you bored already? There’s enough books in there to fill a small library.”

Hongbin steps out into the living room, wrapped up tightly in a blanket cocoon. “I don’t want to read anymore. I’m jumpy, I need to go do something. Anything.” 

Wonshik sighs, pulling down a couple spellbooks from above his desk. “You know where the lake is. Go. I have to tidy up a bit, but I’ll meet you there in a few minutes, okay?.” 

Hongbin makes a soft noise in acknowledgement, and he sheds his blanket and wraps himself up in one of Wonshik’s big sweaters before fluttering out the back door. 

Wonshik thinks as he cleans up his work counter, putting scattered ingredients and spellbooks away and wiping the surface clean. Hongbin seems distracted today, to the point of being distressed, and it worries him. Wonshik has never seen Hongbin anything other than collected and decidedly snarky, and this new change in demeanor unsettles him. What does this mean for Wonshik? What isn’t Hongbin telling him?

Once he’s tidied up enough for his liking, the warlock sets down his pen and shrugs on his suit jacket. He always dresses up nicely on working days, his closet full of elegant suits and crisp shirts, and today is no exception. Wonshik would really rather change into something more comfortable, but he’s still on duty -- best to always make a good impression among the townspeople. Wonshik flips the sign on the front of the door, indicating that he’s out to lunch. A small pad of paper hangs on his door frame, and anyone who misses him can leave a note. He’ll attend to it when he gets back. 

There’s a large lake situated just on the edge of town, surrounded by a thick cluster of trees and several small, abandoned cottages. There used to be a branch of the Academy here, a place for young warlocks to learn and grow; it’s been long since abandoned and overrun by nature. Wonshik has fond memories of the area, having visited this branch several times during training, and he supposes that’s why he took this position in the first place. He’s always been the nostalgic type.

By the time Wonshik gets there, Hongbin has already taken off his shoes and rolled his pants up to the knee, dipping his feet and ankles into the cool water. It’s a lovely sight, Wonshik thinks to himself, admiring Hongbin’s figure from a distance. The valkyrie surrounded by nature, the sun beating down on his smiling face. Once summer rolls around, the lake shore will be packed with beachgoers looking for an escape from the heat, but since the weather hasn’t cleared up just yet, none of the residents in town have ventured out here. For now, they are alone.

Wonshik knows Hongbin can hear him, but he calls out anyway. “Hey, stranger.” Hongbin turns to look at him, a serene smile on his face, and Wonshik ruffles the hair on the top of the other’s head. “Feeling better out here?” 

Hongbin nods in response. “Yes, I am. Something about the magic of this place soothes me.” He drags his feet through the water, sending ripples out across the smooth surface of the water. “I know it’s been centuries since they abandoned the Academy, but I can still feel the imprint of it underneath the earth.”

The warlock sits down next to Hongbin, though he opts to keep his feet dry. “I know what you mean. I should take you exploring on the old campus. It’s all covered in overgrown foliage and stuff like that, but a lot of the buildings are still structurally sound. The headmasters left almost everything behind when they moved on, books and ingredients and plenty of personal items, so it’s a little spooky to walk through. It feels a little like I’m travelling back in time, but I’m only seeing a shell of what was.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see it someday. You used to tell me so many stories about your time in training, and I’d love to have a visual to put with it.” 

Laying himself back down in the grass, Wonshik closes his eyes, letting the sun warm his face. They’ve had a long winter, the cold and the snow wearing his psyche thin, and it feels nice to be able to sit outside and enjoy the budding spring. He reaches out to intertwine his fingers with Hongbin’s, the other looking down at him and squeezing his hand with a fond smile.

Silence falls between them, but it isn’t long before Hongbin speaks up again, and his voice is hesitant. “Wonshik, I--” He stops himself to take a deep breath, his eyes looking back out over the lake. “I’m conflicted. I really enjoy spending time with you, I look forward to it, and there are days when I find myself wishing I had a reason to come back to see you. I told you how my existential crisis has been wearing on me, but being around you has made it… better. Not completely, but a little.” Hongbin pauses, his eyes flickering over to look at Wonshik, but the warlock stays quiet. “Wonshik, I don’t want to go this time. I have to, once this all blows over, but I don’t want to leave you again. It’s such a lonely life, being what I am. You’re my only friend.” Hongbin’s voice breaks on the last word, and he looks down at his lap, his cheeks going pink. Wonshik thinks he might be crying. “You’re my only friend, and I can’t even stay here with you.”

The warlock sits back up and wraps his arms around Hongbin’s waist, resting a cheek on his shoulder. “I wish you didn’t have to leave too, Hongbin, but you know that’s how it has to be. I’ll see you again, you know I will.”

“I worry I won’t, Wonshik. I--” Wonshik can feel Hongbin turning slightly to look down, and he raises his eyes to meet the other’s. He can see panic in Hongbin’s eyes. As he opens his mouth to question it, the other speaks again, fear bleeding into his voice. “You have to protect yourself this time around, Wonshik. Cast your spells, do whatever you have to do to stay safe, but you have to make sure you’re properly protected, okay?”

Wonshik tilts his head up and cups Hongbin’s cheek in his hand, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Okay. If that will ease your mind, I’ll do it. I don’t like seeing you so worried. It’s unsettling.” When he runs a thumb across Hongbin’s cheek, Wonshik can feel the other relax in his arms. 

Hongbin doesn’t reply, his expression unreadable, and his gaze flicks down to Wonshik’s mouth before looking back into the other’s eyes. Wonshik can feel Hongbin’s breath fan across his lips, the warmth of it almost magical. He’s drawn in by it, his eyelids fluttering half-closed, but he pulls away before it gets to be too overwhelming, choosing instead to rest his cheek on Hongbin’s shoulder. This is much safer.

Hongbin lays his head on top of Wonshik’s, and he looks out over the water and smiles softly. This is enough.

 

\-----

 

When they get back to Wonshik’s house, the warlock finds a note tacked on his door.

_Report to the minister immediately, there are urgent matters to attend to._

Wonshik rolls his eyes, stuffing the note in his pocket, and he takes Hongbin’s hand to drag him into the apartment, grumbling. “I hope Sejeong’s ready to cover my shifts for the next week, they’re going to work me to death preparing for this damn thing.” Sighing, Wonshik leads the other towards his bedroom, falling onto his bed and tugging Hongbin to lay down next to him.

Hongbin smiles softly and curls up into Wonshik’s side, his voice quiet when he asks, “Hey, if it’s so urgent, why aren’t you leaving now?”

“The minister is just being dramatic. Whatever he wants from me can wait for a few more minutes. I’ll just tell him I went to get ingredients and took a long lunch.” Wonshik places a soft kiss to Hongbin’s forehead, and he wraps his arms around the other with a quiet sigh. It’s nice, being like this with the other. The familiarity of Hongbin’s warmth soothes his frazzled nerves. Silence falls between them, and Hongbin tucks his feet between Wonshik's legs to warm them up. Hongbin's body always runs cold, and Wonshik is more than happy to snuggle close to him under his massive pile of blankets. 

Hongbin nudges his nose against the side of Wonshik's neck, pressed himself flush against the warlock's chest. "Wonshik?" Hongbin's voice trembles slightly as he speaks. The warlock looks down at him questioningly to see the other's cheeks are flushed a dark shade of pink, and he's not meeting Wonshik's eyes. Wonshik waits for Hongbin to continue, and the valkyrie takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "Wonshik, I know this might seem silly and stupid and maybe even dangerous, but-- Wonshik, would you kiss me?"

Wonshik startles a bit at that, looking down at Hongbin with his confusion evident on his face. "Hongbin, I kiss you all the time, why do you need to ask me? How is that dangerous?"

"No, those are just forehead kisses, that's not what I mean--" Hongbin's cheeks darken to an impossibly brighter shade of pink, but he meets Wonshik's eyes now, and before he can stop himself, he kisses Wonshik square on the lips. It's short-lived, and Hongbin pulls away before he can embarrass himself any further, burying his face in Wonshik's chest to avoid any further eye contact. _Oh_ , Wonshik thinks, his head spinning, _that kind of kiss_. Hongbin mumbles softly into his t-shirt, and Wonshik thinks it sounds something vaguely like 'you dense motherfucker.'

Wonshik is too flustered to get any sort of reply out, and he needs a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "You kissed me."

Hongbin groans softly, but when he looks up to meet Wonshik's eyes, his voice has its normal biting edge to it. "Very observant of you, Wonshik. Yes, genius, I kissed you."

Wonshik fumbles around for the right words to explain the chaos going on inside his head. Why would Hongbin kiss him? Did the valkyrie just want something more intimate from him? "But-- but why?"

"Because I have feelings for you, dumbass. I've liked you for a long time, and I figured I might as well give it a shot." Hongbin sighs softly, reaching up to run a hand through Wonshik's hair. "If that's not what you want, that's okay. You can tell me, I won't do it again."

"No, I--" Shaking his head, Wonshik leans down, his breath catching in his throat as he presses a soft kiss to Hongbin's lips. This kiss is slower, Wonshik taking his time and keeping things gentle, and Hongbin melts underneath his touch. Wonshik's head feels like it's stuffed to the brim with cotton balls, but through the haze of it, he can hear Hongbin sighing happily and tightening his hold around Wonshik's waist.

When Hongbin nips softly at his lower lip, Wonshik groans in response, but he pulls away reluctantly and presses a sweet kiss to Hongbin's nose. He worries that if he gets too caught up in Hongbin's touch, he'll neglect his responsibilities for the rest of the day in favor of fumbling around in his bed with the other. "I should go, Hongbin--" He rolls his eyes at Hongbin's indignant pout. "I'm still technically working, I have to. The minister will be pissed if he sends for me again and sees that I'm back and haven't come to see him yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rolling away with a sigh, Hongbin curls up underneath Wonshik's blanket mountain and sticks his tongue out at the other. "You're not ditching me, right?"

Wonshik smoothes out his dress shirt as he stands up. It's hopelessly wrinkled, but he does his best to make himself look presentable. "Of course not. I'm just worried that I won't be able to leave again once we get started, and I would _definitely_ get in trouble for that." He leans down to softly kiss Hongbin's forehead, running a gentle hand through the other's hair. "Rest. I'll be back before sundown, and then we'll have the evening to ourselves. Okay?"

Hongbin nods, his eyes on Wonshik's back as the warlock walks out the door.

Wonshik spends the whole walk to the minister's residence thinking about what just happened.

He's known Hongbin for years, triple the length of the lifespan of most humans, and all this time, he can't deny that there's been something electric between them. Wonshik's heart beats a little too fast when Hongbin snuggles up next to him, Hongbin's embraces linger just a little too long. They share a connection, but Wonshik never would have guessed that Hongbin's feelings ran that deep. Sure, Wonshik has always wondered what would become of them if he were to address his feelings, but he's never seen a reason to until now. He and Hongbin see each other so rarely that there was no need to mention anything before.

Now, though, their attraction has turned into something Wonshik can't ignore anymore, and it scares him. Hongbin is a valkyrie, a powerful one at that, and Wonshik sees no way that they could ever sustain an emotional bond. Hongbin isn't even a physical being -- he just takes on a physical form to communicate with Wonshik. What will they do once Hongbin gets called away again? Once this war is finished, what will become of the two of them?

Wonshik feels weak in the knees when he walks into the minister's office, but he retains his always-cool facade when the man starts to speak to him. "Wonshik, what took you so long?"

"I was out collecting supplies in the woods, and then I ate my lunch out by the lake. I'm not always home, minister, you should know this. Your lackeys come knocking frequently enough that I would assume you understand by now, but maybe I assume incorrectly." Maybe Wonshik is copping too much of an attitude, but frankly, he's too annoyed with being pulled away from Hongbin that he can't bring himself to care. "Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?'

The minister's face turns beet red, but he doesn't dignify Wonshik's backtalk with a response. "The eastern army is coming, and they're drawing nearer with each passing day. We need more than what we have in the armory to defend our soldiers, and we received a new shipment of supplies yesterday; I need you to do your standard protection spells on them."

Wonshik shrugs. Easy enough. "Sure, I can do that. The price is the same as always; I'll let you know the final count, and you can have one of your men drop my payment off once I'm done." The minister nods in agreement, and Wonshik doesn't wait for a dismissal before he heads to the armory, his head swimming with thoughts of Hongbin. He does his best to clear his head as he steps inside the large vault -- it wouldn't do well to have his mind elsewhere as he works.

The minister has already taken the liberty of having everything he needs set out on the long table inside, and Wonshik rolls up his sleeves and dusts off his hands before getting to work.

Wonshik spends more hours than he can count reinforcing the minister's equipment. He keeps a careful tally as he works, and once he finishes his last spell on his last shield, he tidies up before he hands off his finished count to one of the guards outside the armory. Wonshik always keeps an extra copy of his totals until he counts his money; the minister hasn't shorted him yet, which he supposes should be a good sign, but Wonshik doesn't trust the cranky old man as far as he can throw him.

It's well after dark when he steps outside into the night, and he curses underneath his breath. He hopes he hasn't worried Hongbin too much with his absence.

When Wonshik opens his front door, he finds Hongbin laying across his couch and reading another book, a history book this time, and the valkyrie’s eyes flick up when he hears Wonshik step inside. A smile breaks out over his face. “You’re back.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes as he kicks off his shoes. “Of course I’m back, dummy. It’s my house.” He plops himself down on top of Hongbin, ignoring the others grumbling protests. “What, did you think I was going to bail on you after I left you in my own home?”

“Logically, no, but the thought did cross my mind.” Hongbin laughs and shoves lightly at Wonshik’s chest, but then he leans forward and presses a feather-light kiss to Wonshik’s chin. “But now that you’re back and decidedly off-duty…” Hongbin thumbs the buttons of Wonshik’s shirt open with nimble fingers before pushing the fabric from the elder’s shoulders. “Would you like to touch me?”

Shuddering a bit from the sudden cold, Wonshik shrugs his shirt off and tosses it to the side before leaning back down closer to the other. “Yes, please.” Hongbin giggles a little at his response; Wonshik doesn’t know whether to be offended or flustered. 

Their touches are nervous and hesitant, both of them not sure what to do with their hands between giggles and sweet kisses, but before Wonshik can blink, Hongbin is straddling his waist and kissing down his neck. He isn’t sure where the valkyrie’s sudden confidence came from, but Wonshik likes the way Hongbin grinds up against his thigh and moans prettily into his collarbones. 

They fuck slow and easy, Wonshik’s hands on Hongbin’s waist and Hongbin’s hands in his hair. It doesn’t last long; the two of them are too wound up with anticipation to hold out for long. When Hongbin cums, it’s with Wonshik’s name on his lips.

Later, Hongbin twirls a lock of Wonshik’s hair around his finger, his eyes hooded slightly, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips. They’re both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Hongbin glistens prettily in the moonlight. Wonshik thinks he’s very lucky to have a creature so beautiful in his bed. Really, he’s just lucky. Hongbin is the only person he’s ever truly felt so comfortable with, and this? It feels right, more than anything else. It feels like coming home.

 

\----- 

 

Wonshik runs out for some groceries the next day, Hongbin choosing to stay home and thumb through more of Wonshik’s books. He isn’t gone more than a half hour, but when he returns, Wonshik can sense that the other is gone before he even makes it onto the front porch. His hands tremble as he turns his key in the lock, and he can’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach when he finds his house empty and dark. No, this can’t be happening. It’s too soon for Hongbin to leave yet, isn’t it?

He double-checks every room in his house, saving his bedroom for last, and when he finds that empty as well, Wonshik sinks down onto the bed and lets the tears run down his cheeks. He fists his hands in his bedsheets, his body trembling violently with the force of his sobs. Hongbin always leaves right before a conflict breaks out, but he always comes to say goodbye to Wonshik before he leaves.

Once he finds the note on his pillowcase, the finality sets in on him. Hongbin is gone. 

 

_My Wonshik,_

_I wish I could say a proper goodbye after what we’ve been through together this week, but I can’t, I have to write quickly. My boss doesn’t like how close we’ve gotten, so he’s assigning me to another warlock, effective immediately. Really, I’m not allowed to tell you this, but fuck if I care at this point. What are they going to do, fire me? I’m so sorry, Wonshik, I never thought it would come to this. Please forgive me, and know I care about you very much._

_Yours always,  
HB_

 

\-----

 

Against the minister’s wishes, Wonshik volunteers to join the army. It’s reckless, Wonshik knows that, but what does he have to lose now? His closest friend and confidant has been taken away from him, and Wonshik will never have the chance to find out if they could be lovers. He’s heartbroken and angry beyond belief, and he hopes that fighting out on the battlefield will help quell his rage enough to move on.

Piece by piece, Wonshik suits up in his armor, preparing for battle. He’s woven protective charms into everything he’s wearing, and he feels confident they’ll be ample protection from any enemy’s blade. However, he still can’t shake the dread welling up in his chest. Hongbin would tell him he’s being an idiot, but Hongbin isn’t here to talk Wonshik out of it. So he suits up.

Wonshik draws his sword as he lines up with the rest of the soldiers in his battalion. The enemy’s army has lined up on the top of a hill on the horizon, their armor glinting in the still-rising sun. They wait for the others to move on them first, and when they finally do, charging down the hill with rowdy shouts, Wonshik springs into action.

It’s exhilarating, wielding his sword and striking enemies down. Their equipment is spelled too, but it’s all much less powerful than Wonshik’s own work, so his battalion quickly wins the upper hand. His sword hits its mark with every strike, and the excitement bubbles up even further inside him as opponents fall around him left and right. 

The power gets to Wonshik’s head too quickly. He spars with each opponent a little to give them a sense of hope, but his last opponent bests him quickly when Wonshik misjudges a step to the left. The blade of his enemy’s sword slides between his ribs, and Wonshik gives a sharp cry as his opponent pulls his blade out again and leaves him behind, forgotten. The pain is unbearable, unlike any he’s ever felt before, and he knows he won’t make it; the wound is too deep.

Wonshik splays himself out in the grass after a moment, ignoring how painful it is to do so, and he thinks about Hongbin. He’s made a great many mistakes in his lifetime that he’ll never be able to apologize for, but he only has one person on his mind. Hongbin is the only one who deserves Wonshik’s sincere apologies, his warm embraces, his gentle touches -- Hongbin is the only good thing he’s ever had. 

He can’t help himself. Right in the middle of the battlefield, amidst all the fighting and the shouting, the clashing of swords, Wonshik starts to cry. His grief overwhelms him, the force of his sobs wrenching his chest. Before long, Wonshik’s vision starts to go blurry -- he’s lost a lot of blood, and he guesses it’s almost time. _A valiant, noble death,_ he thinks to himself. He’ll go down in history as the warlock who protected an entire army with his magic and sacrificed his life for the greater good. Overall, not a bad legacy to leave.

Once his mind gets hazy around the edges, Wonshik comes to terms with his death. There’s nothing more he can do to save himself, and he can die knowing he loved Hongbin while he still had the chance.

As if summoned by Wonshik’s lingering final thoughts, Wonshik sees a figure running through the battlefield towards him. It looks suspiciously like…

“Hongbin?”

The last thing Wonshik sees is Hongbin’s panicked face, and all the while, before everything goes black, he can hear Hongbin screaming.


End file.
